This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with flexible printed circuit structures.
Electronic devices often include printed circuits. Rigid printed circuits are formed from materials such as fiberglass-filled epoxy that are inflexible. Flexible printed circuits are formed from layers of polyimide or other sheets of flexible polymer. Integrated circuits, sensors, cameras, and other components may be mounted to pattered metal traces on rigid and flexible printed circuits.
In some device configurations, it can be difficult or impossible to mount components within a device housing rigid printed circuits. Flexible printed circuits can be used to address these challenging mounting conditions. Flexible printed circuits may, however, offer insufficient mounting stability. If care is not taken, a component that is mounted to a flexible printed circuit in an electronic device may move during use of the device by a user. This may cause damage to the component and may give rise to reliability issues.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for mounting components in electronic devices using flexible printed circuits.